Home
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Originally: 화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁 (''Romanization: ''hwaiteudei: hakgyoraneun ireumui migung). '''A survival-horror game made by Korean game studio 4AM Entertainment in 2001, White Day: A Labryinth Named School is the story of a young man's trip into school at the dead of night to deliver some candy in preparation for the Eastern Holiday of the same name, White Day (Similar to Valentine's Day in western countries) to 'So-yeong', a girl at school he likes. Finding himself locked up soon after entering, escaping the school now becomes the main objective. Gameplay "White Day" is a first person adventure game with numerous survival horror elements and plot based on the ancient Chinese religious studies of Taosim (mainly Wu Xing, Feng Shui and Qi). You play the role as Hui-min, cooperating with So-yeong, Ji-hyeon, Seong-ah (who are also trapped in the school with you) to progress through the school and ultimately escape unharmed by the numerous threats that want you dead. There are 8 different endings you can get, each determining which girl you end up escaping with. Throughout the game, you're almost constantly being pursued by one of the two possessed janitors and other ghosts in the school that intend to kill you. The Janitor is first seen in chapter one from a ventilation shaft, beating an unknown school student to death with his bat and dragging him by the head through the stairwell door. When the janitor finds you, he will blow his whistle and proceeds to chase you wherever you go until you outrun him or lose him by hiding. If he catches up to you, he will repeatedly hit you with his bat until you are dead. The janitor finds you much easier if you make loud noises (running, opening doors etc.) and whether you are hiding in the dark or light won't affect how easily you can be discovered as he weilds a flashlight in his left hand at all times. Falling from a height, walking into ghosts or taking damage from other hazards will cause the screen to flash red and increase the rate of your heartbeat, which is heard in-game. Running for too long will make you tired and also increase the rate of your heartbeat. Soyabean Milk, Lunch Boxes and Coffee Cans can be obtained by inserting 500 won coins in vending machines placed in hallways and rooms around the school, and can recover your stamina and health. Plot The story begins the day after on the 13th - the day before White Day and a day after Hui-min were transferred to this school (Yon Do High School). Hui-min (the main character you play as) make plans to give a student called So-yeong candy for white day. During what seems like a dinner or lunch break, he finds So-yeong sitting on a bench near the school garden and goes to give her the candy. Suddenly, the wind blows the pages of the book she's reading and a photo lands at Hui-min's feet. It was a photo of So-yeong and her dead sister Na-yeong He goes to pick it up, but So-yeong snatches it off him and Ji-hyeon appears standing by a tree waiting for So-yeong. So-yeong walks off with Ji-hyeon leaving her diary on the bench, so Hui-min decides to take the diary, planning to give it back to her along with the candy. With no time left, Hui-min goes back into school at 9:30pm (just after school) to leave it on her desk, not knowing that the school is locked up at 10:00pm. Somehow escaping the school now becomes a main objective. To Hui-min's suprise, he finds Seong-ah, Ji-hyeon and So-yeong are all at school too. Background (The following text contains strong reference to Taoist studies - It is recommended you read the Class Data notes beforehand). Endings The Endings are named after different flowers. The first letter of each ending spell out W H I T E D A Y (White Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Ivy, Tuberose, Ebony, Dandelion, Althea, Yew). '''Hui-Min Endings : Yew (Death) : The point of this ending is that there is no ending. You die in the collapse of the Main Building because of the baby / The explosion of the gas in the boiler room of the Lecture Hall after the fire / The clock strikes midnight in Real Mode. So-yeong Endings : White Chrysanthemum (Truth) : Tell her you have her diary, before she gets grabbed by the tree. At the Recording Room in Main Building Area 1, select "Follow the crying sound". Give So-yeong kind and good replies, and give her diary back at the New Building. At the final run after the Labyrinth, bring her with you. : Hyacinth (Sorrow / Forgive Me) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not take So-yeong with you at the final run after the Labyrinth. : Dandelion (Sincerity / Happiness) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not return So-yeong's diary at the New Building. Ji-hyeon Endings : Ivy (Friendship) : Select positive replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. : Althea (Consumed By Love) : Select negative replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. Seong-ah Endings : Tuberose (Dangerous Pleasures) : No matter how badly Seong-ah treats you, select positive replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. : Ebony (Hypocrisy / Darkness) : Select negative replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. Latest activity Hello! this is my first wikia creation! Wassup? I created this on 10-03-2012 because I watched a Let's Play of it and found it to be a fascinating game, but was dissapointed by search results to further understand the plot and it's characters :/ I'm going to do the best I can, and invite everyone to help contribute to and edit the pages ' \（＾ｖ＾）/' Category:Browse